1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for applying or attaching a bunch of natural and synthetic hair to a person's own hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural human hair or synthetic hair is applied or attached to a person's own hair, known in the art as hair extensions, by using various methods, systems, and devices. As for human hair extensions, the present invention includes application of other persons' hair as well as their own hair. As for non-human and synthetic hair extensions, the present invention includes application of not only synthetic hair but also leather straps, hemp yarn and twine, beads, bird feathers, animal hair, and any other suitable materials that have ornamental or decorative value.
These methods and techniques generally apply or attach human hair or hair application fibers (hair extensions) to the hair growing on a person's head. Specific examples of hair extensions include addition of colorful hair application fibers to highlight or put streaks in the hair as well as a buildup of the hair volume of a person, such as a beauty parlor client, whose hair lacks a volume by applying human hair bunches. Hair extensions appear to be gradually coming into fashion as they offer a wider variety of hair designs.
Conventionally, hair extensions are applied by plaiting the client's own hair and the extensions in three or four strands or by using a metal tube called a tip. To plait the client's hair and the extensions in three strands, for example, an appropriate amount of the client's hair is taken and the middle portion of a matching amount of hair extensions is turned around it. Then, the portion of the extensions from the turns to the top of the extensions, the portion of the extensions from the turns to the bottom of the extensions, and the client's hair are plaited four to six times. Subsequently, the end of the three strand plait is fastened with a rubber thread or any other appropriate means.
To plait the client's hair and the extensions in four strands, for example, the hair dresser (or whoever is applying the extensions) divides an appropriate amount of the client's hair into two bunches, interposes the center of the extension between the client's bunches, and crosses and tightens the two bunches of the client's hair around the extensions. Then, the hair dresser crosses the both ends of the hair extensions so as to place the client's crossed hair between the hair extensions and tighen the extensions around the client's hair. As the next step, the two bunches of client's hair and the extensions, which are tightened at the center, are plaited in four strands, with the end of the four strand plait fastened with a rubber thread or any other appropriate means.
The tip method typically requires a pair of pliers and a dedicated needle as well as the tip, which is a short, crushable metal tube. FIG. 5 shows one example of such needles. As illustrated, this needle (20) includes a wire that is mounted on a handle and bifurcates at an intermediate point to form a sharp loop (22) pointed at its top end. As shown in FIG. 6, the bottom end of one of the looped bifurcations is pivotally attached to the other at the branch point so as to permit the pivotal bifurcation to function as an opener/closer (24). That is, that bifurcation is capable of opening outward to break the loop and closing inward to form the loop. The loop, when formed, has a sharp oval shape and can be flattened, for example, by pressing down the opener/closer to allow its easy passage into a small diameter hole.
To apply hair extensions with a tip, the needle is passed through the tip and the opener/closer is opened to place a bunch of client's hair in the opened loop. Then, the loop is flattened by pressing down the opener/closer and the needle is pulled out through the tip to pass the bunch of hair through the tip from one end (first end) to the other end (second end) of the tip. In the next step, the needle is passed back though the tip from the first end to the second end, where the loop is reopened to place the hair extensions therein. When the loop is closed and the needle pulled out of the tip at the first end, the extensions are also passed through the tip. Subsequently, the tip is appropriately positioned on the hair and the extensions and crushed to hold them together.
Of the aforementioned methods of applying hair extensions, the three strand plaiting method offers the advantage that it can be done by one person. In this method, however, the extensions cannot be secured to the hair as strongly as the four strand plating. Conversely, while the four strand plaiting method can secure the extensions to the person's hair more strongly and create a thicker plait than the three strand plaiting, this method cannot be performed by one person. Although the tip and needle method can be easily performed and allows extensions to be applied close to the scalp, it has the disadvantage that the applied extensions come off relatively easily.
Japanese Patent No. 3,338,433, entitled “Methods for Applying Fibers to Hair”, is directed to improved methods for three and four strand plaiting. According to the invention disclosed in this patent, the top portion of a bunch of a person's hair and both ends of a bunch of synthetic hair fibers are plaited in three or four strands. Then, the part of the synthetic bunch previously separated from the main bunch is turned around the plait. Subsequently, the end of the synthetic bunch that is turned around the plait is heat sealed to complete the procedure.
While these methods and devices achieve their intended objective, they are not free from certain problems and inconveniences. For example, applying extensions by these plaiting methods is time-consuming and requires the beauty parlor client or any other person receiving hair extensions to remain seated during the procedure. This in turn makes these procedures costly as well as time-consuming.
On the other hand, the method of applying hair extensions that uses a metal tube or tip provides a procedure that is less time-consuming and easy to perform. However, the resultant attachment is less durable and is effective for relatively a short period of about one week to one month. On the other hand, the three strand plaiting method remains effective for one to one and a half months, with the effective period of the four strand plaiting method ranging from two to three months.
In the tip method, the tip is crushed to secure the hair extensions to the person's own hair, invariably creating sharp metal edges near the scalp. This often causes hair to be caught on the metal during brushing. Moreover, if the person's hair receives impact and a sharp edge of the crushed tip happens to be in the vicinity, this may hurt or injure the scalp or other body parts.